The Death of a Titan
by ForgottenCity
Summary: My life has a history, not one I'm very proud of. I've fought their war a thousand times before. Their wars not mine. This is a story of the character "Corporal Axton" came to be. I understand that some statements in the beginning are partially incorrect. Bear with me, I did this without the help of internet.
1. Chapter I

The universe of New Eden was discovered by our people over 21,000 years in the future. The possibility of humans traveling to another section of space was the discovery of a natural wormhole. As humans as they are, being curious, we traveled through. Colonizing the many of planets and stars the space provided. When we thought everything was in utopia, the wormhole collapsed. The many of colonies stretched across space were isolated, smaller colonies dropped in the matter of months.

The generations through out the years tried to continue the few traditions their ancestors celebrated on our home world. They, like the smaller colonies, died off. Technology was lost, customs forgotten. The Dreams of humanity never did fade though, from the beginning humans looked upon the heavens above, eventually reaching their goal. History repeated, as humans broke the surfaces of worlds that larger colonies survived.

The first colony that reached the stars were the Amarr, a belief in religion that helped them be closer to their god, accelerated their technological advance. They traveled to a nearby system, discovering another form of human. They were of a tribal descent, the Amarrians tried to reclaim the souls of this race known as the Minmatar. Sadly they were enslaved, forced to "reclaim" themselves and rejoice with their fellow religious followers. Being of not true Amarr they were never treated as equal.

As these two races faced a front, another world was riddled with war since the collapsing of the wormhole. They shared a world, not settling their differences. One side was of an Economic Dictatorship, ones of wealth had control of the armies that defended their race, known as The Caldari State. The other race was controlled by democratic properties; they have prospered well in the war, besides the casualties. They are known as the Gallente Federation. In this war of the two sides, Gallente had pushed the Caldari off of their home world, expanding on other worlds and claiming space as their own.

With technology advancing in such rapid pace, our species found ways to make people immortal. The discovery of a natural forming wormhole in the newly found space had relics of New Eden's past. Technology that offered god like powers, The Amarrians were the first to discover this advancement. It allowed the transfer of cognitive memory of one body to a Clone that shared the same genetic attributes.

This technology made the immortals break from the descended races, making a mind of their own and starting a brutal deadly war known as the Empyrean war. Immortals versus the mortals, the battles held above ground were nearly all but lost from the Empyreans. The ground battles still fought for the races, a still bloody stalemate. The Amarrians developed technology to condensing the Empyrean tech. into a ground unit consumable. Creating the very first Immortal soldier, this tech was also not easy to control by the Amarr. Like the Empyreans the soldiers broke from the race. This technology of Immortal Soldiers was quickly spread through the races. Forming the largest war in history, Empyreans and Immortal soldiers were forging their own future, nothing standing in their way.

Region: Black Rise

System: Asaiki I

Sovereignty of the Caldari State

I looked at the ceiling of my quarters. It had blue lights lining the walls against the ceiling, the walls glimmering with a metallic sheen. My Neo Comm was flashing, notifying me of the post battle reports. I lifted my arm and activated the hologram watch, a screen materialized out of the device, I tapped the notification. The hologram presented an aftermath report.

/Start

\Paragraph-indent/

Reports of the Molden Heath section have appeared inconclusive of the system Klingt. District 5, 9, and 21 are under constant attack with little to no clone reserves left. Possible failure or shut down of Districts. CEO of PFBHZ has requested to take place of your district.

CONCORD/

\Press Enter to accept the following contract/

I made a sigh; this wasn't good news for the Corporation. I offered the contract to PFBHZ. They would make sovereignty of the district. There were too few mercenaries in my corp. Just wasn't enough to keep up with the steady pounding we've been given, wasn't fair for my people to invest the money in to a lost cause.

I closed my Neo Comm and sat up in my bed, my mistress was on the couch just a little away from the bed. The bed wasn't much for comfort, "just something for you clone to use," Was what my battle instructor told me. Most Immortals in the caldari didn't have much respect for those of mortal descent. This certain facility I was placed for mine and my mistress's protection, other Immortals were placed here as well. But they too shared some sympathy for those that are mortal.

"Good evening," She said turning her head. She had brown hair, tied in a bun. Her face was slim, with piercing green eyes. She wore a white silk robe, the Caldari symbol pated on the shoulder. Her eyes are what made me fall for her, even with her beauty, they told a sad story. Her home world was destroyed by an Empyrean; I was on the ground during the invasion. I saved her life, just barely. The contractor wasn't very pleased with my doings. We nearly got vaporized on the warp out of system.

"Hello, Mistress Axton." I said smiling.

She got up from the couch holding a data pad, I swung my legs over the edge on checked my pulse. She walked up to me and sat down beside me.

"I'm at fifty-six beats per minute," I declared, "How have you been?"

She noted the BPM and cracked a smile, "Better, now that your here." She lifted the pad to my head and checked to see if all cognitive implants were connected properly, "You seem to be in check, I'll have the data uploaded to the network."

I turned my face to meet her gaze, her eyes pierced into me like they always did. I got chills down my back and leaned in to greet her the proper way. She returned 'the greet' and got up to go back to the couch.

"Has anyone visited while I was gone?" I asked, slipping on my padded underarmour and shined my insignia. The insignia was an eagle with arrows in one hand and lightning bolts in the other.

"Uh….yes, CEO Adar visited. He had several contracts for you." Mistress Axton replied.

I got up from my bed and walked over to the couch. As I walked up the three steps leading to the couch, I could see my drop suit fittings and vehicle fittings spread on the coffee table, I continued my way to the couch and dropped beside my mistress. I pulled out a drawer containing my liquor. I grabbed out two glasses and poured a glass for Mistress Axton. I gulped down the liquid and gave her one more kiss before I left the quarters.

The Hallway in the station resembled the quarters I lived in. Other mercenaries like me were exiting their rooms and heading away towards the hangars. I walked down the halls, catching sometime on my peripheral vision of Empyreans hitting on mortals. They made it uncomfortable for me as my professional persona was on the instant I left my quarters. PDA wasn't very professional in my case; I don't know much of the star pilots' customs. They were stuffed inside a capsule that kept their safe from the forces of space, the capsule allowed the Empyrean to become one with the pilot, linking cognitive processes to ship and reaction times in battle to accelerate by one hundred ten percent.

The exit of the hall lead out to a very busy hangar, I could see Empyreans and Mercenaries walking in and out every way. Several guards wearing light armour came marching to the quarter's hall. My mistress was safe; the AI that watched the station could confirm a friend of ours. I stood at the edge of the hall and saluted, they brushed me off, not noticing my insignia. Their armour was similar to my battle underarmour, except instead of hydraulic gel cushioning me from the heavy plates, they had steel-titanium plates that covered the major muscle groups on the body.

I continued on without bothering, Budsin Adar was impatient when I didn't get to him fast. He usually offered high paying contracts for me, and on several occasions, supported orbital fleet support. I was a mercenary and never really asked on his intentions for attacking systems, but he usually left something with My Mistress. This meant it was something personal.

I walked down to the commons area, Budsin was sitting at a table drinking a glass of Amarrian wine. Stolen from the Salvage auction they had after an Avatar-class Titan was destroyed nearby. Budsin Adar was shorter than I; my augmented skeletal structure stood an extra foot above him. He had black hair, short and neatly groomed. Sat upon his chin was a goatee that complimented his hair.

I pulled out a chair from another table and sat next to him. "Good Evening, how goes it with your crusade?" I asked.

"Axton, longtime no see. I'll open a nuero-interface link, it needs to be private."

He looked at me, and then I could hear the thoughts that were transmitting from the brain-waves. _Mordu's legion, they have my family. I don't know who wanted to take them. _I glanced at him, I never really understood how this linkage worked, but I tried anyway, I thought to myself.

_ The legion is only a mercenary faction. They probably took the contract because of its pay. Who do you know that has good money? Mercenaries, as far as I know, don't like doing kidnappings. Liability issues of course._

I got up and looked at the Amarrian wine. I grabbed the glass and took a sip of it. It tasted as if the grapes were grown purely of their god, very strong taste that had yet a very sweet side to it, I couldn't really tell which side tasted better.

_I'll offer four hundred billion to kill the bastard who took them, and bring them home safe. _He finished the statement; the assassination of one was strictly against my morals. But his family was missing, they could be anywhere.

_The price is big, but I need an Empyrean to help me and my Corp. _I replied in thought. He studied my face, trying to find a way to lower the payment. I stared back, living no soul behind my eyes.

"I'll get a pilot, but please don't use the term 'Empyrean' it was what the Amarr used for derogatory words. Call us Capsuleers." He replied out loud.

I smiled and shook his hand for the acceptance of the contract. He got up from the chair and strode over to the hangars, where his Drake-class frigate was waiting for his capsule to be docked within.

A drone came down from the ceiling and picked up the mess left on the table. I watched it do its job. The drone's tentacles fell from its body and quickly vanished the Amarrian wine and its glass. I turned on my heel and headed to the battle-net. Hoping to access some files on this contract.

Region: Molden Heath

Sovereignty: Contested

Liza took inventory of her stock; she was currently docked in a station in an asteroid field. She was sent here originally to do tedious patrols around the Klingt system, but she found it difficult to do by it herself. Officially, the space with a two point six AU distance was to be clear of all rogue drones and pirates. Unofficially, Liza would just sit in her quarters and make fake reports to her corp.

Alone here has done a toll on her psychological mind. She, numerous of times, attempted to kill herself and her clones. The drones that were assigned to protect her would sedate her if she opposed harm to herself. Waking up with no memory of harming herself.

Liza was a capsuleer, red hair and blue eyes. Her Genetics got mutated during the cloning process, this being her sixth clone and she decided to keep the blue eyes. It allured some strays that would warp near her station. Her face was available to anyone that could find her hiding spot. When she was sane, she considered herself a siren.

Her stock was full, except for the missing shipment of laser batteries. She ignored that fact, the ships or drones that would warp or fly by, were easily destroyed by her installations on nearby asteroids. Thanks to her corp. mercenaries safely put up defense grid system, only Liza could cognitively accept the firing of the systems.

She opened her Neo-Comm and started typing the week's report. When the file was almost ready to send. The radar picked up an anomaly; she closed the sheet and tapped into the in-system map.

Buoy number one flashed, _something must have bumped it, _she thought to herself. The anomaly then flashed about five hundred kilometers from her station.

_That's impossible, _the outside installations rotated the ground they sat on, spitting anti-matter rounds into the anomaly. She closed the map and raced to her ship.

**The **_**"Faithful" **_**fired its rail guns**, the inside of the vessel shuddered as molten metal spat from the weapons. The captain in the bridge was smiling; his grin was as white as the snow on Klingt.

"Jacob, get me another firing solution on that Empyrean." He barked.

"Solution online now, sir!" Jacob replied, he wiped his pail forearm across his sweaty forehead. The inside of the ship usually overheated fast when firing these weapons, but Captain Friech left the Legion's docks early. The engineers didn't have enough time to finish the coolant system, nor the engine repairs from the encounter with the last Empyrean.

Captain Friech was fearless against the Immortals, he liked to strike right where they would regain consciousness. Wiping the humanoids from existence. Captain Friech was slightly old, yearning around fifty seven. The grey hair on his head was neatly combed to the side. His eyes were blue, fading in color from his years of stress.

"Sir, anti-matter rounds coming on impact. They're targeted for our engines." The navigation officer informed.

"Bring the ship to grid six Charlie Delta. Then blow that Empyrean to hell, Jacob!" He ordered. The "_Faithful_" spun turning it bow towards the rounds, after the Rail guns fired their salvo and punctured through Liza's asteroid. Friech grinned as he could see the atmosphere vent out and debris fly into deep space. The _Faithful_ shook as anti-matter rounds struck the bow.

"Damage assessment?" he asked, he turned to see the reports on-screen, Nothing the engineers back at HQ won't fix, he thought. Besides, these contracts he's been accepting, offered every personal on the vessel over a hundred years' worth of retirement.

Region: Molden Heath

System: Egbinger IV

Sovereignty: Contested

I walked down a hallway, leading to the main war room. Red lights all over were flaring, sirens set at alert status. I saw two mercenaries run past me, their tags were ONS. I guess technically I'm a stow away, I didn't figure for this war-barge to be towed out here. My senses weren't fully awakened, I was going to inject a slight dose of adrenaline when I got to the arms lockers.

The war room was full of other mercenaries, all sharing the same tags. This battle was for ONS apparently, most of my corporation members were MIA from our last planetary invasion. I walked onto the war-barge to think a little bit, my Mistress went away to visit friends in the nearby system. Armed drones guarded her drop ship to the station there.

I opened the battle-net and formed my own squad. I closed the tab and walked out into the room, other bodies started looking over at me. I could feel eyes following my moves, I wandered over to the lockers and found a Dropsuit. Not one I was trained to use par say. It was manufactured by one of the mega-corporations, Ishukone. For Drop suit purposes they were specialized in logistical warfare. The Caldari were fine in designing an outfit, the main chest plate carried its own shield generator. The helmet was designed for shields as well.

I punched the lock and opened the locker, I slipped on the helmet and my HUD opened up. It read nothing except distances my reticle showed for the weapon, I slipped on the chest plate and plate legs. The HUD then updated in blue numbers the percentages of the efficiency of the modules. My shields bar pumped up and read one hundred percent.

I lifted next the more important part of the battle, my rifle. The HUD displayed the information of the type and uploaded it to cloning re-animation units that would deploy form orbit. It was a Dovoulle assault rifle, Dovoulle laboratories were famous and in-famous for their tech. They developed the first assault rifle to shoot plasma encased projectiles, the in-famous part was the technology was leaked and immortals got hold of it. Those that destroy anything in their path almost made the mandatory deactivation of all research from CONCORD.

I lifted the nano-hives next, these complex boxes disposed of nanites form, in any way, the ammo that a weapon needs. It would materialize on the belt that a person would carry. The next thing was grenades, these things would discharge an explosion and millions of micro shrapnel, Deadly against those not wearing shield tech. The last thing I could see in the locker was a nanite injector, on the side it read from another mega-corp, Wyrokirmi. They speaclized in nanite technology, these tiny things in the vial would enter someone's blood stream and replace any damaged nerve tissue.

I turned around and exited through the door, the other mercenaries from this corp were heading to arm-up. I continued to the Drop-bays, where several other mercenaries were loading into a Mobile Command Center. The last figure on board signaled me to hurry.

As I sprinted towards the loading doors, my helmet automatically activated the night vision optics. Inside I could see the bodies of fifteen others armored up and ready to drop. The person that motioned me to hurry was strapping in her seat. I looked immediately to my left and sat down in a chair that was open. I strapped in and then I waited for the MCC to leave port with the war-barge.

All I could see inside was the lights of where the eye slits would be. The ship lurched forward, then up. I could feel my stomach rise, it then dropped and settled down into the atmosphere. The inside was starting to heat up, inside my skin started to sweat. My Dropsuit corrected the heat spike and cooled down my temperature, it felt ice cold. The MCC slowed down, giving the inside a bumpy ride. It settled above at one thousand feet, then a green light shined through the bay. A door in the middle of the room opened up and revealed the alien world below. Mercenaries got up from their seats and jumped through.

I got up and peered over the edge, my stomach started to rise again as several missiles flew underneath. This wasn't the first time I've seen this, but I knew that I felt all the pain a mortal can feel on foot, until I wake up at a CRU. I crouched and leaped through the door way. My electronic sensors started reading the atmospheric pressure and adjusted my oxygen for antiquate motor skill function. A sensor in my top left vision noted the height and speed I was falling, the MCC's AI uploaded a inertia dampener equation that would be enough to survive a fall. A Blue shield appeared form under my boots as I fell through the air.

When I smacked on the ground, the dampener malfunctioned and didn't absorb all the force. My legs cracked and I felt my shin splinter, I collapsed on the floor hugging my legs. In agony I managed to grab an injector and stabbed it into my ankle, the nanites felt like ice running through my veins. I felt my shins growing back together, it was painful nonetheless. I got to my feet and studied the field ahead.

Bolases were coming from all directions, vehicles were materializing from under a light bending shroud that appeared invisible. I looked ahead and saw a docking station for an MCC to store its on-board AI. I walked for several meters and saw a squad of mercs planning the battle.

"Quil'n, I want you to support the eighty second armored. They'll be the main assault group," a female officer ordered, "Kromstien, follow the infantry division and provide any heavy support that you can"

The mercs saluted and ran to catch up with their orders, I looked at the man named Quil'n, he wore similar armor to mine. It was of logistical class, but based off a Minmatar frame. The minmatar frame had a pack to carry all the logistic equipment, the faceplate had one eye slit, his glowed red. The body frame was black, slightly camouflaged of light yellows and greys. He sprinted to the tanks that just dropped and hopped on top of one.

I looked back over at the officer, she had an LAV parked waiting for her gunner to get in.

"Soldier!" A voice came on in my Battle-comms, "Get in the LAV, and were taking heat off of the front gate."

"Yes, mam." I replied back, I didn't normally like being ordered from others. Hence the reason I formed my own corporation, but the abnormal loss in roster of my corp was rather unorthodox for any corporation. I jogged to the gunner seat and hopped in. I pulled the charging handle and tapped the side of the trunk to signal I was ready.

What I wasn't ready for was the sudden acceleration, I nearly fell off, but I grabbed a good hold of the handle. The officer drove past two of the lead tanks, leading into a valley that had several short plateaus. On top were soldiers setting up small 40 mm plasma turrets, another invention of Dovoulle laboratories. Unfortunately they weren't on the same side as us. They spat rounds at six hundred round per second.

Several rounds hit the hull of the LAV and cut the optical support for my HUD. I had to fire blindly, I pulled the trigger and spat 40 mm plasma encased projectile at the turret set ups. The rounds struck the gunners, the plasma burned out a hole, while the projectile ripped right through the back of their head.

Bullets started flying from behind us, the plasma exploded on impact near more set-ups ahead. Molten rock and flesh flew down from the plateaus. The officer that was driving the LAV turned the vehicle sharply, several small railgun rounds impacted where we once were, sparks of electricity fring in directions, a small burned crater remained.

The sudden turn flipped our vehicle over on it's back, I looked out where light was shining through. The sound of tank treads heading towards us, their cannons were deafening up close. They fired their hundred five millimeter rounds at the opposition. I crawled out the trunk and got to my knees, several rounds flew past my head. The officer darted in front of me firing her assault rifle. I pulled the charging handle to my rifle and cautiously walked to the side of the rock formation.

Peering over the other side, opposition forces were well dug in. Several troops in Amarr armor were shooting their heavy machine guns. Rounds peppered the rocks, tearing the minerals into dust. I pulled myself back to cover. _Ok, I'm going to sprint to the plateau next to me. I have to get connected to other squads._

I peered back out of cover with my rifle to my shoulder, I aimed down my sights and fired the rifle. The rounds peppered the Amarr armor, the plasma ripped right through the Dropsuit, blood and other shell fragments ripped out the other side. I fired one more round into the soldier, aiming at his head, the faceplate exploded from overheating.

The covering fire of the HMG seized, so I decided to run across the open. The friendlies gave covering fire, I slid on my thigh to the cover. Rounds started hitting my shields, it sounded like rocks being thrown at glass. My module read the percentage at sixty four percent. I quickly scrambled up to my feet and got back behind cover.

"Soldier, follow alpha squad to flank the main line." The officer barked, she got up and fired sixteen rounds. The enemy returned the favor, bullets hitting her neck. She fell back, a white abnormal fluid spraying from her arteries. I quickly got out an injector and crawled to her body, I stabbed her thigh and saw her twitch, I could see at her neck the wound cover up. She twitch one more time and got back up, I cupped her armpit and helped her back up. More enemy rounds peppered the plateau, spraying dust in the air.

I ran to follow alpha squad, looking back at the squad down behind cover. Enemy was fire keeping their heads down. Looking back ahead the squad consisted of three soldiers, one was the minmatar frame I saw earlier and his faceplate had plasma burns all over. Another was wearing a Dropsuit that was a Gallente frame, these suits were strong against plasma burns, four eye slits allowed for different functions. Most functions were the different fiber-optics, one was for thermal site. The last soldier wore a Caldari assault suit, it had flat surface all around. Allowing an easy flow for the shield modules.

"Logi, follow us. Try to keep up." Quil'n ordered, he turned his burned head towards the enemy and fired his assault rifle.

I followed him and the others, they unleashed a very deadly volley of plasma and lasers. I lifted my rifle and fired half a clip into the enemy line. The weapon barrel started glowing red from the heat, I stopped firing and the weapons safety sent a coolant down to the barrel, trying to save it from melting.

The enemy line diminished, bodies ripped to pieces. Opposition forces that were out of range for our rifles ran behind a metal barrier. Our main line pushed through the middle of the two plateaus and turned to their left where the remaining force was hiding. The heavy designated to support the armored infantry, started up the heavy machine gun and fired two hundred rounds into the cover the opposition hid. The metal chipped and disintegrated, revealing the figures behind. Every soldier opened fire on the bodies, their flesh was ripped to tiny bits as hundreds of rounds peppered their lifeless bodies.

The fire seized, the commanding officer ordered three scouts to download a virus into a Null Station. These installations fired anti-matter rounds into the air, targeted usually at any Mobile Command Center stationed within a thirty kilometer distance of it.

The officer glanced at me then pointed at me, I went to her, not knowing what was going to happen.

"What the hell are you doing in this battle, Axton?" She asked.

I was surprised she knew who I was, "Um…..well," I started, I rubbed my hand on the back of my hand, "I kind of boarded without knowing I was leaving."

"You're not supposed to be here," She continued, she turned to her other corporation mercenaries, "Tell the war-barge to send in the orbital support."

The sky above was full of clouds, encircled with the trace of a red lightening. The sound of air crackling sounded throughout the valley.

"Mam, the supply depot went off course. It landed thirty meters from the city." Quil'n informed, he lifted his rifle and slung it around his shoulder, walking towards the exit of the valley.

"Wait officer, do I know you?" I asked.

She turned to face me ,"I'm General klana," She said.

I was still confused on who she was, but if she was general. Meant she was CEO of a corporation still fighting for control of Molden Heath, Difficult job to do, very money oriented.

She reloaded her rifle's clip. The gun hissed as the pressurized heated air in the chamber released. I looked down at my rifle; the coolant system integrated in the barrel cooled it down to a safe level. I reloaded the rifle, pulling the charging handle a fresh round flew out the exit chamber.

I followed the platoon of mercenaries; they were all running out of the valley to the final hit spot. The docking station had three Null stations, inside a city, making any heavy firepower have high damage collateral. Civilians at these colonies were now excess casualties to watch out for. For me, orbital bombardment was unauthorized.

Region: the Citadel

System: Asakai IV

_5 years ago_

"All fire teams, this is command. Intel has reported greens sneaking in behind, you will insert on the front door to buy them some time. Our contractor has requested low orbit, so move fast."

I lifted my rifle to my shoulder and fired four rounds at an enemy soldier hiding behind a cargo box, the blood sprayed out the back six feet due to the drop ship's air thrusters. Several missiles flew overhead and impacted drop ships on the forward advance. The ship twisted in the air and hit a barrier that was holding the ceiling above us.

"Move alpha squad! Move!" The squad commander yelled.

The enemy force was heavily defending the area, three Heavy Attack Vehicles were unleashing fragmental rounds at our advance, their rounds when impacted left a burning crater of red hue.

I got off the drop ship and sprinted to a barrier where two mercenaries were firing assault rifles, rounds were being exchanged at a very fast rate. My shields flared as a swarm of missiles hit the barrier I was at. My shields dropped to ten percent. I shouldered the weapon again and fired short round bursts at the enemy line, several rounds found a home and ripped the body to shreds.

An enemy HAV reared through the front line of infantry.

"Get Jacks on those tanks!" One merc yelled, behind him another merc. Pulled out a swarm launcher and fired several silos of missiles, they spun with each other as if they were orbiting each other, then they impacted on the tank hull and it exploded from the inside. "Move up, we got the clearing." The Squad leader said.

I Got up from cover and fired several rounds at the smoke, it wasn't meant for a kill shot, just so I could keep the window open for another minute or two. Two Black Eagle Commandos ran past me and went through the black smoke.

"Ground team, Command is losing the fight up here. You need to hurry fast." The Comms went off again.

The facility we were advancing towards started collecting energy, blue lighting encircled a spire at the top. We didn't make it to the control panel in time.

_Titus Heth, you will be damned._ The Caldari forces that were defending the system were putting up a good fight, the Gallente Federation destroyed thirty logistical class frigates. The Caldari was in retreat for about half an AU, then a Titan-Class Vessel warped in system to assist the losing Caldari. The Leviathan could unleash a Doomsday device called 'Oblivion'. Since the Titan Warped in-system, the Gallente fleet lost half its capitol ships.

The captain of the Gallente Fleet paced back and forth, his options were low. The Ground troops were being slowed by heavy resistance. His Satellite images were showing the destruction below. He had to pull them out, he pulled up his comms tab and opened a wide spread frequency for Gallente Soldiers and Mercenaries.

"Ground team, Command is losing the fight up here. You need to hurry fast." He closed the comm. Link and watched the aft camera view, sixteen Caldari Ships warped in-system. It was all but lost, and he knew he wouldn't be able to make it back.

"Lieutenant Baker, get a firing solution for the capitol ship, were going to slow them down." The commander ordered, he walked over to the piloting chair and charged after the _Leviathan._

"Sir, rail gun rounds depleted. We could send in the drone fleet, the Caldari usually target them to get them off their shields." Baker replied, he turned his head to see the aging commander nodding his head.

Baker tapped into the data pads before him and sent the drones to their deaths. The remaining Gallente ships were able to be seen through the view screens, bright yellow line were being exchanged from both factions. Impacting the vessels were the amazing show of atmosphere venting and igniting. The stolen Amarr weapons were installed to the Gallente frames, these weapons were lasers that burned through metal faster than plasma.

The Drones launched from the Carriers cargo bays, little fighter and bombers threw themselves at the enemy. The turrets aboard the enemy fleet had trouble targeting the stealth bombers, the payload hit their shields.

Baker was surprised on what was actually happening, a Drake-Class frigate was being swarmed in drones, the ships shields dropped. Baker could see the bombs rip apart the metal exterior, "Sir, the drones are being more than we bargained for. They bought us a window to extract planetary troops," Turned his swivel chair to look at the Commander.

"Lieutenant, call in an emergency re-calls on all planetary troops." He said.

_The Sky was riddled with cloud bursts, the sky lit up blue_, I could notice gunships coming from orbit. My NetTac updated and gave me several EVAC points, it was time to go. I grabbed what I found at a nearby metropolis, I filled my survival pack with souvenirs. Also a little extra, we captured two POWs. One was female, she had singed hair all in a mess, her eyes were green. The other was a male, he had several lacerations to his head from falling debris. He had black hair and his eyes were completely brown, no white was visible.

A gunship drifted near my squad and touched the ground, "Get the prisoners in the ship." My squad leader ordered.

I pulled a chain that had the prisoners tied up to, I stepped onto the platform of the ship and tied it to a pole. The prisoners walked in and sat down in chairs, the seats once carried wounded soldiers; blood was in splats on the cushions. I sat down across from the prisoners and set my pack on my side. I removed my helmet and set it down at my feet.

I have black hair, there once were blue eyes and it was a slight faint blue. My age of clones have been increasing, I don't normally spend my time switching clones. The clone was beaten down; I had several scars from previous battles. My augmentations made my veins underneath my skin show through.

"Were on captain, get us into orbit." I said.

The Pilot acknowledged the order and shut the doors to the main bay. The shield doors slowly came out from underneath and sealed in the air, dim lights lit the seating area. One of the prisoners lifted their heads, "Where are we going? I mean I really doubt that were coming back here." It was a female voice.

I leaned in from my seat and looked at her eyes, "To be honest, I'm taking you and your friend away from the Gallente Fleet. This ship isn't owned by them, I was only hired with a handsome amount of cash."

Her face looked more relieved; she looked down at her hands and didn't notice they were being clenched in fists the entire time. She let go of her grip and relaxed. The gunship lurched in an upward direction. My stomach dropped, it didn't quite feel normal, usually the fighters would only move that fast in sudden acceleration.

"Sir, we have a small situation. The Caldari fleet is targeting us." The pilot informed.

The Gunship jerked to the right, throwing me out of my seat. My head came very close to hitting the metal bar I had the prisoners tied to. I caught my momentum by catching grip to the bar. The pilot jerked the controls to the left, this threw me back into my seat, "Get us to the nearest planet, mercenary group Delta have warp able ships there." I ordered to the pilot.

"Ten-four, I'll try my best." He replied, the gunship turned on its side and moved itself upward, in perspective of the ground we were turning. The Gravitational forces inside were forcing my hair's cowlick in a downward position. I looked to the prisoners, they weren't conditioned for this. The Female had blacked out from the G-forces being over four and a half. The male was still out cold, his mouth was excreting saliva.

My helmet had smashed hard enough on the wall that the visors glass shattered, tiny pieces were being thrown everywhere. The air pressure inside was not adjusting fast enough with our rapid ascent to the vacuum above. Caldari fighters were tailing us when we broke the atmosphere, they fired three missiles. Two impacted behind us and just popped into smoke, the last one hit outside bow. The gunship lost the air jet control and titled to its side. The planetary gravity still affected me inside; I slowly fell towards the wall.

I put my forearms in front of me to catch my fall; I hit the side with a hard impact. I could feel my ulna and radius fracture, a sharp end of the Ulna stuck out my skin. My augmented body repaired itself with its enhanced platelets; it was composed of minuet amounts of nanites. The bone slowly went back inside and healed back together, my arm was in almost near passing out pain.

The Gunship jerked back into normal flight position, the inside g-forces knocked me to the seat I was once in, my head smacked into the backseat.

"Sir, I think I lost them. We'll be at the DZ in about twenty minutes, please keep the Comms clear. I'm activating the stealth cloak." The Comms cut off and we were silent for the rest of the trip.

Region: Molden Heath

System: Egbinger IV

Sovereignty: Contested

I stayed behind outside the Metropolis that the mercenaries were fighting for. Technically I wasn't supposed to be here, it was rather unsafe for me to be planet side. I didn't really have any allies nearby, my Corp was supposed to have a station outside the Klingt system. But it recently went under as inactive, the only way for me to get off this rock now was to kill my current clone and hope to god that I re-awaken back at my station in Caldari space.

I sat down on a rock, the snow just lead a trail to me. I waited for a mercenary to come and find me. I didn't have really any guts to just aim a pistol to my head and re-animate somewhere else. I did know I would never die in theory, but the psychological aspect of putting something to my head, knowing it had the ability to end a person's life, would torment me. Never seen it happen, before I signed up for this program of immortality they did teach us dangers of going completely insane.

During the prototype ages of this tech, the Amarr sent a small squad to finish a resistance cell on a system known as Pike's landing. The report was that one prototype spoke in an ancient language; the language was not in records. The 'official' description was of 'random gibberish'. The other prototypes had to "restrain" him, his conscious never re-animated. Later in this three hour invasion, one of these Prototypes shot himself. His conscious never also re-animated.

This tech did advance since the prototype ages; the re-animation process was a lot less dangerous. Meaning the termination of a consciousness was less likely, but some did experience terrible psychological effects. Constant depression would likely end in termination. If a clone died in battle not by his own hand, only remembers the pain in death, occasionally the face of who killed them. Sadly, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder was prevalent in several soldiers.

I would rather suffer in PTSD than depression, so now I sit waiting for my killer to appear. I looked up from the ground; the city was flaring of anti-aircraft shooting Drop-ships. The muffled sounds of explosions heard throughout the valley, the sky turned from a red and green lightning to a heavy downpour of snowfall. Flakes were bigger than my hand; they just stacked on top of each other.

I sighed; it was taking them too long. The battle ahead looked to be massive; several low-orbit destroyers were soaring above the city. One Destroyer lit up blue lights, and then followed by blue lasers pounding the planetary defenses. The sound waves took several seconds after the firing. But when it hit me the explosion made my ears ring, it was a bombardment that was fired, the deadliest strike that was authorized for planetary battle. CONCORD didn't want any mass destruction of systems, several planets still offered life. They didn't want any total fallout on a planet.

I heard footsteps behind me; I looked behind me to see a small group of mercenaries. One was the CEO of the attackers' corporation. She raised a carthum scrambler pistol to my head. I took my helmet off and made a slight nod to her, she pulled the trigger. The last thing I remember on that planet was a bright laser burning through my head.

System: New Caldari

Sovereignty: Caldari Providence Directorate

Budsin walked down a long hallway leading to the conference room. His corporation was on its way of becoming part of the politics of the Caldari State, he was proud of what has happened in the past week. His income boosted in the billions, he pays a fifteen point six percent tax to the state. This weekend he hopes to get a seat in the council, just a little convincing of Tibus Heth then he'll be able to join.

The Dictator was hard minded, changing his stubborn head was a challenge. The dictator rose to power during the chaos of the formation of the state. He kept a steady mind during, but now being awhile since the end, he was in constant paranoia of being killed as how he did with the previous leader.

He walked up to the main doors, "Please allow retina scan for further entrance." The stations AI said. Budsin opened his eyelid and looked into a camera that recorded his retinal biogenetic signature.

The doors slid opened and revealed a long table, Mega-Corporation CEOs were sitting around a hologram that showed the Caldari owned space and up to the borderlines of Gallente owned space.

"We have reports in the Caldari Border-zone, several recon Gallenteans gathering inward." One CEO pointed at a region in space that magnified, thirteen systems revealed. Several massive anomalies showed in red blips near Gallentean space.

Budsin continued walking towards an empty chair, at the desk was a bowl of mixed nuts and a glass of wine grown in the Caldari Prime Vineyards.

Tibus pointed at the anomalies and they magnified again, "I believe this here," He opened up the data files on the blip. It read to be about 2 km, "is a Gallente Capitol ship."

"That's unlikely, they would never send one so far away from their Naval yards."

Budsin was rather confused on what actual region of space it was actually in. He flew through that area; it was more of an absented government in that place. Why would Caldari Mega-corp. CEOs need to worry about a region of space that's riddled in constant Empyrean war?

"Despite with every fact of that war brings us, gentlemen. There are always informants." Heth announced, he waved his hand and the hologram that displayed the anomalies disappeared. He got up and slowly walked to Budsin.

"I've been fighting his gun for hire, and now I have one of his closest friends here." Tibus continued walking towards Adar and reached into his jacket pocket.

Budsin knew who he was talking about; he quickly sprang to his feet and backed off from Tibus. Tibus pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Budsin. This wasn't going to be an inauguration into the State's fleet. Budsin probably had a good idea on what happened to his clone bank two. He knew now this was going to be it, he would never re-waken.

Adar outspread his arms and got ready for a tackle on the Dictator. Tibus quickly pointed the gun and shot, the round missed and hit a wall behind Budsin. The tackle knocked the dictator down, his gun flew from his grip. Adar was almost out of breath from that, he got on his hands and knees in a quick effort to get up fast. The dictator swipe kicked his feet underneath from him, forcing him to lose his stance.

Tibus rolled and picked up the weapon, he now had the upper hand in the short brawl. Budsin had lost; he put his hands up in an attempt in surrender. Tibus put his other hand on the pistol and pulled the trigger.

Region: The Citadel

System: Intaki I

_4 years ago_

I've been running from the Caldari for a while now, the battle of Asakai was no more than defeat. The gunship I was escaping in was nearly about to fall apart, the left air-burst engine was malfunctioning. We landed at the extraction point for the Gallentean contracted mercenaries, but it turned out that the guns-for-hire are being killed immediately the entrance of the atmosphere. Three whole squads have been wiped, and the probability of them being re-animated is very unlikely.

The Caldari chased us out of system, were nearly out of options but to hopefully find a place to lay low for a couple days. The Prisoners we captured were stabilized by the medical drones that were stored. They just needed a food source, which unfortunately for all of us aboard, we started running low on dehydrated foods.

"Sir, I found a planet about half an Astronomical Unit away. There's no argument, were landing to repair the engine and for supplies." The Pilot called in the Comms.

I lifted my head from a cushion from the seating, my mouth had a little bit of drool from my rest. I hadn't rested for more than six hours for a long time; it's been too long for me to actively remember. The female prisoner was across the floor from me, she had an oxygen mask on her face. Her body has never been augmented to these conditions.

My body was augmented to use max muscle of cognitive power with miniscule amounts of oxygen. It allowed me to function fine in most conditions of planets without proper oxygen amounts.

I got to my feet and brushed off some dirt that clung to my under armor. I looked at the cabin door to the cockpit. I walked over to it opened it to talk to the pilot. He was sitting in a chair at the most front control panel; these things were mostly used for fire missions, requiring more personnel to pilot the ship. I sat down behind him and kicked my feet up on the console.

"If you're going to be here strap in, I activated the gyroscope system in the loading bay. That way you don't fly all over when we enter atmosphere."

I made a grunt sound and clicked in the seat, "What system we near?" I asked.

"Were near Intaki, I don't have enough resources to carry us back to safe space." I replied he moved the controls in a downward position. Glass protecting us from the vacuum started glowing orange. My stomach lifted into my chest, we dropped descent at over five hundred kilometers and hour. It was dangerous speeds; the passengers in the loading bay would be safe. The ammo that this usually carries needs to be at cool temperatures or risk an inevitable interior inferno.

"Altitude is at two point six thousand kilometers, hold on to something." The pilot said again. My stomach felt as if it dropped right into my lap, I actually came near to blacking out. I felt light headed then when we decelerated I lost the nausea and looked at the front view. A metropolis was ahead, it had several cargo ships leaving and entering the space. A spire sat in the middle, electric spikes could be seen shooting electrolyzed particles in radio waves. It allowed for no cords.

"This is Gunship cargo Echo-six one two, requesting permission to dock at landing bay Romeo." The pilot called to the landing tower.

There was a brief pause before the control tower answered, "Gunship cargo Echo-Six one two, what was your outbound vector from entry?"

"Try to make a believable vector, one that passes Asakai." I told the pilot.

"Uh, we came from Black Rise region; we need immediate landing permission, running low on fuel food and repairs on engine four." He answered.

There was another short pause until the next response, "Gunship Echo, you have denied permission to landing bay Romeo. Advert course to landing bay Theta."

The connection cut off, meaning there was no changing of their minds. I looked at the back of the pilots head, "What now? Is that a bad spot?" I asked.

"Well, it usually means were not of importance to land in immediate care. So, I'd say we'll be here a little longer than expected." He replied, he jerked the controls to the left and set the gunship down, "I'll try to speed up the repairs," he handed me a wallet, "Go to town, and take the female so you don't look too suspicious. Buy some dehydrated foods and water."

I nodded my head, "You got it boss." I got up and exited through the cabin doors, the female prisoner was sitting in an upright position against the seating. A medical drone was reading her biosignatures.

"Drone forty cease care of female, care for the male." I ordered. The drone lifted from the ground and hovered in mid-air. "Were going to town, grab some fresh clothes in the storage container." I told the female.

She got up from where she was taking in oxygen and opened a door that was above the head space of the seating. She grabbed a sterilized shirt and pants. I turned around and punched open the compartment, inside was my official clothing. It was a dark blue robe, thick with padding. The left side of the chest had my rank in my Corporation, it was rank of corporal. The right shoulder carried the insignia of the corp. It was five stars that encircled a skull. It was shined to look nice, I last wore this on deployment. I took it off for obvious reasons, plasma encased projectiles burn right through this kind of stuff.

I slipped it on over my Under armor plating and attached the strap that held the robe on to my left side waist. The female was now wearing a sterilized white shirt, meaning it was whiter than bleach white. She wore a pair of pants, colored in a shade of black. It changed to a red when the point of perspective changed.

"Let's go," I told her.

She pressed the bay door controls and the doors slid opened. The outside of the ship was an empty landing bay. Several different welding stations were placed around the walls, spare sheets of metal and engines were lined with the welding stations. We went right, heading to the exit doors.

"Grab my hand," She said putting her arm near my side. The door slid open and revealed a booming metropolis. The streets were filled with pedestrians walking to and fro. Several street venders sold their goods. I took her arm and we walked down the street. People were everywhere, their chatter was quite loud. It sounded more like quiet murmuring than anything else.

The left side of the street seemed to be more of the rich side, even though they were just street carts, they were selling jewels that only could be produced in the earth of Gallentean planets. They were a diamond that when you would turn it, it would show different colors that were embedded inside the crystalline structure. Emerald was visible with ruby being seen as well.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Mailizza."

"See anything you like?" I asked to her.

She smirked a little and put her mouth to my ear, "The Diamonds."

I continued looking forward and kept walking, "We'll pick it up on the way back."

The Market we reached offered dehydrated foods, water, and for a luxury I bought Mailizza the diamond. My wallet was funded the money from the battle, I earned a bit around thirty million. Her diamond cost five hundred thousand, leaving enough money for me to open my own corporation.

Region: Black Rise

System: Asakai I

Sovereignty: Contested

_Present Day_

I felt as if I was being suspended in mid-air, I felt this feeling before. I was transferring into another body or at least I'm in the middle of the re-awakening process. I felt a sudden spinning in my mind and then my body felt like I was hit by a vessel. I opened my eyes and saw the quarters I lived in.

I could hear screams, people running and being chased by gunfire. This wasn't good. I sat up in my bed and turned to put on my under armor. Several assault rifle rounds shot off and followed by more screams. I quickly ran to my coffee table and pulled out a spare scrambler pistol I kept for safe keeping. I don't carry much ammo for it, only about three magazines.

"Scotty, I need the front door to be charged for defensive breach." I ordered the station's AI. The AI stood silent, That was definitely not a good sign. It usually meant that the station was in lockdown or the AI core was ripped out of its input socket.

I walked over to the doors controls and pulled a lever for the emergency open. The hallway had scorch marks from plasma burns along the wall. Blood was sprayed on several doors, I kept walking, with my second hand on the Scrambler Pistol. When I reached the end of the hall there were two soldiers walking, guns at the ready.

"Hey! Soldier! Come here!" I yelled.

They turned themselves around and fired sixteen rounds each at me. I popped back into the hallway and heard the hissing of plasma screaming passed my head. I reeled back around the edge and fired three shots into a soldier on the left. The laser went right through his chest cavity.

"This is Alpha two three, we have a soldier down. I repeat soldier down!" The other called into his comms.

I reeled back around the edge and fired the other half of the clip into his head, his internal temperature spiked passed boiling and exploded his head, decapitating him. I peeled around the corner and ran to the bodies. The weapons they used were quite advanced, they were constructed by Caldari. This could be told by the rail gun look of the weapon. They were to be prototyped in another week, that's what the state told its immortal mercenaries.

I picked up the rail-rifle and checked the amount left in the magazine. It held a capacity of seventy two magnetically charged rounds. These rounds disrupted electronics on drop suits and disabled shields. Then a small round would finish the job. I put my Scrambler Pistol in my under jacket's pocket. The barrel was still glowing red from the intense heat it produced; I lifted the rail rifle into my shoulder and continued walking down the hallway, heading towards the docks. Where, I hoped, would be a frigate or shuttle I could use to escape this system and link with my alliance, if they still exist.

Several soldiers were on guard for the entrance elevator, they were in a circle, chatting about the people they had just slain. I quickly hunched over and walked to a storage crate that was about five meters from the group.

"So, these guys in the barracks down in hallway seven-A were all behind counters. They didn't have enough time to suit up. My pal here," a soldier grabbed another from the shoulder and shook him, "Hung out his mini-gun and hosed them down," He pretended to hold a gun in his hands and made shooting sound effects, "for a Minmatar weapon, it spat out hell."

I clenched my fist around the handle of the weapon, "these assholes are going down." I whispered under my breathe.

I thought it was quiet enough for no one to hear, one of the soldiers turned his head, "Who's there?" He shouted. He moved his gun in my direction, a bright laser beam shined past my head.

"Niyo, it's cool. It was probably just those voices in your head." A soldier said, calming him.

Niyo went back to facing the group and re-conversed. I popped up behind the crate slowly and aimed the reticule in the sight on the torso of Niyo. I held the trigger down for a quarter of a second and the weapon discharged, spitting out ten rounds. The magnetically charged rounds shot straight through him and hit the wall behind him, dispelling the metal walls into molten slag.

The others reacted quickly and fired scrambler rounds into the storage crate, I ducked behind as three rounds sizzled past my head. I peered back over and held the trigger down for half a second. The weapon fired thirty rounds into four other soldiers. They fell down, having their faces almost melted from the energized projectiles.

I got up from my cover and walked to the elevator doors, my weapon pointing at the bodies, making sure they didn't move. I touched the keypad on the door and entered a bi-pass code to get in. The doors hissed open and I went inside. A screen on the wall glowed and offered the available ships that were ready for department. I Clicked onto a Drake-Class Frigate, "Drake is now being fitted for Armament."

I strapped myself inside the deck of the ship, "Computer get a destination route for the Molden Heath region, Sekulda IV." I ordered the on board AI. The ship hummed to life and lifted off of the dock. It lurched forward and headed out to space. Here I saw the Invasion armada that was sitting in orbit. It consisted of two _Leviathan_'s and over fifty carriers. The Friend or Foe tags for this frigate I rode in was to mask me as neutral. The ship turned to port, the warp drive systems activated and I was shot out of system.

The Caldari state was declaring war on the Emperyeans.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

The Drake slowed down and the Port screens showed the space before me. The planet of Sekulda was a safe house for the mercenaries of New Eden. Here was where I filed the documents to create my Corporation. I used to have several directors leading the group. I placed them around here, they may be stationed in a nearby moon.

I piloted the frigate to the orbiting station. I didn't change my FoF yet, and it was showing. Three ships came out cloak behind the warp gate. I tagged them as possible threats and for the computer to watch them. I traveled another AU's distance when a Destroyer-class contacted me.

"Caldari Frigate, _Hunter_, you are entering restricted space. Please divert course." A voice came in the comms.

"This is Skyfire CEO Axton Boone, I have no quarrel just requesting to dock for assistance." I replied.

Two scouts appeared in my screen, facing the direction I was going. "we'll take you in, follow tag D-six." The docking master ordered.

My aft screen updated the data and tags appeared for every ship in-system. D-6 was just one hundred kilometers from me, the lead of the scout ships that uncloaked at the warp gate. I tapped in the controls to orbit around the scout ship and the computers systems would automatically correct itself if I stray too far from orbit.

The scout ship directed me to a docking bay, it wasn't of one that I would normally dock in at. Because of my FoF tag they probably still didn't know if I was neutral or under control from the State Protectate.

"There you go, CEO." D-6 commed in.

My ship controlled itself into the bay and landed on the docking hangars, I got up from my seat and walked to the elevator that would soon attach itself to the station's oxygen held hallways. I heard the door hiss as the pressure equalized from both structures. I walked in when the door slid open. The walls for this box were glass, I could see the different ships of pilots that lived here. The ships were being refitted for different purposes. Some were unloading salvage from mining or wrecks. I could see the cabins of destroyed vessels, sympathizers for the dead would take the bodies burned in the wreckage for a proper burial.

The elevator climbed up several hundred stories when it stopped on the Bureau offices. The doors slid and I walked out. The armed guards had their weapons raised at me, "Don't move!" one of them ordered. He walked up to me and took the scrambler pistol I had on my belt and threw it on the floor.

"Move that way," He motioned the direction with the barrel of his gun then resumed aiming at me.

I walked down the hallway of what he pointed, these floors were metal, and my boots clicked and echoed down the corridor, the sound of equipment from the security detail was echoing behind me. The corridor opened up to several glass doors, each door read the owner of a district of this planet. Fortunately they were all in the same alliance. The security detail opened a door to my left and told me to go inside. I followed the order and went in.

Inside was a person sitting at an office desk, a hologram that showed the Molden heath region was glowing from the image. The Sekulda system flashed yellow and the image magnified itself. It showed a video transmission of my frigate warping in-system.

"So, why isn't it Axton Boone." The person said at the desk, she turned off the imagery and revealed her, not previously seen, face. She had black hair that ran to her shoulders, pale green eyes and a sickly green hue to her skin.

"Have I met you? You're the second person to who I am." I replied.

"We met on the Edbinger systems. You stowed away on our warbarge."

"Oh, Klana. Well, it's nice to see a friendly face again." I lied, her faceless expression when she killed me played back in my head. I started having shivers of that day, but I straightened up and grinned, "You owe me fifty thousand for that."

"Well, I heard what happened in the Asakai Systems. Though, it seems the in-warp transmission you sent cannot be fulfilled." She said, she interlaced her fingers with her other hand and rested her cheek on her hands.

"What's the issue, this isn't something that just can't go unnoticed. People were massacred." I answered in frustration.

"Well, the alliance navy can't go picking with the State Protectate. We have been at truce with them for some while; the alliance leader has received this and chose not to help. He needs more convincing. Believe me, if I were in charge I'd start war with them."

I was almost completely heart sunk; it was unbelievable a capsuleer wouldn't help another immortal.

"But," she started pointing her finger in the air, "I'll supply scouts to your aid. Gather intel on who is behind this and maybe, just maybe Mitauchi would help."

"Fine, since this place isn't as helpful as I thought you would be." I said, standing up, Klana stood up at the same time and reached out her hand to shake mine. I returned the gesture and walked out the offices. The security detail outside escorted me to the elevator where I was to be un-docked.

These people were little to no help, I expected more. But I still had to check the directors I had placed here, if they still existed they would help me organize this intel mission. "Ship, get coordinates to Sakulda IV Moon 6." I ordered.

Six orbital stations listed in the possible destinations. I selected the untagged one, it showed as an anomaly in the amount of data that was given. In the past when I set my corporation up I spent over sixty three million ISk into the Navy. It wasn't strong at the beginning, but at month five my terra-troops were among the feared in the universe. This helped the popularity of the corporation and pilots got interested. I set up a station in Sakulda for a bureau office; it was to be hidden from any threats that scanned the structure.

The ships warp systems hummed to life and the 'for screens encircled in tie dye swirl of the light of the heavens. The ship lurched forward and I was in a black void, technically I was traveling. Traveling at faster than the speed of light didn;'t allow photons to show. Since I am traveling faster it allows me to reach further destinations quicker. I was only in void for two minutes, light photons appeared and then the system came into view. Moon six has an icy surface. Temperatures reached below negative thirty degrees. The atmosphere was thin of oxygen supply, it mainly consisted of carbon dioxide from the Planetary mining pilots conducted.

The frigate turned to port and docked inside the stations planetary elevator. The door hissed opened and I stepped inside the twenty three mile long shaft.

"Welcome to the Sakulda system," The system keeper said on the comms, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Fredrick, it's me, Axton." I said.

"Ah, welcome back CEO, I have reports from the Molden Heath region you might be intrigued to see. I'll direct the drones to take you to the underground offices." Several drones later came along the shaft and carried the elevator faster than gravity would take.

The drones dropped me off on a platform at the base of a mountain. The air was so cold outside the glass started frosting and I could hear cracks. I reached on my lower back and pulled out a respirator. It had a catalyst that converts gasses with any oxygen element in the useful oxygen molecule.

I walked out of the elevator and traveled to the main door. "Open this door, Fredrick. It's too damn cold." My hands were stinging from the quick change in temperature. My face became numb when the door opened up.

The blast gate close behind me, Fredrick and his drones standing at the entrance waiting for me. Fredrick had blonde hair, short fellow. His eyes were completely white, for he was blind, the drones were programmed to use their sensors to send to Fredrick's mind.

"Welcome! Axton, right this way, The other two members have been dying to meet you." Fredrick turned around and led me to a small room. This room had hologram computers with two specialists working on them.

"Guys, this is our CEO. Axton these are the computer technicians you hired." He said pointing at them.

The techs got up from their work, waved and returned to their work. "Right this way Axton, I have something to show you. Two things actually, the reports and a prototype we've been working on."

Fredrick took me to a closet sized room. He typed in a code in the keypad and walked in, "Come in, light on computer." The lights flickered on and revealed the prototype. It was a stolen Caldari Dropsuit frame, it had a digital camo on the main armor plates and yellow markings for the logistics and commander sign.

"What does it do?" I asked.

Fredrick mentally sent his drones to lift parts of the suit that were featured, "Well, this suit carries over a sixty megawatt power supply. It can have Comms in over four different channels all at once without the suit over loading and It carries eighty five kilograms of equipment. I designed it based off the suit you used back in the Egbinger systems, which is where I come to the reports." A drone floated up to me and handed me a datapad. "I'm not liking on what's happening in Molden Heath, just read what's on it and you'll get what I'm saying."

I tapped the pad and the data came before me in a hologram.

Region:Molden Heath; System:Klingt[Start]

Journal Entry #1: This place is rather tedious and boring; I've become depressed in these passed months and have thought of suicide. These drones sent here to protect me don't watch everything I do, I like to find out what black outs have happened and what caused them. It was the Drones of course, they recorded multiple times of suicide. I never thought I could come to such low, but my mind has become a monster. I'm trying to escape but I wake up having no recollection, Anomalies show up every once in a while, but nothing significant.

Lizza Quartamin

Region:Molden Heath; System:Egbinger[Start]

Several state ships have been warped in-system, they seem to be of no threat at the moment. They've been marked for watch. The truce between us and the state have become very uneasy, pilots go missing in several null sections in space. Usually only capsuleers go there but that's what strange. The State Protectate has been spotted in that section.

{Pilots in space: 5

Tagged:60}

This data doesn't support what I've been told by the alliance leader. I think something will go down.

Region:Molden Heath; System:Illamur(Label 10-16)[start]

Voice transmission[Playback:START:]

"The state have warped in, they have a fleet too big to imagine. I see a _Leviathan_, this isn't good. Please send help as fast as you can to the Besateoden constellation. They have fleets in every system." There was a silence and then it started back up again. "I'll hold them off as long as I can, Dravick, get the railguns ready." The transmission cut off into white noise.

I put the pad down, I couldn't believe the stuff that was going down. I didn't know this much has happened. "How far is the Illamur system?" I asked.

"It's about four jumps from Sakulda I, why?"

"The Rise of Legion won't help without significant evidence. I think this system will be significant enough." I replied, "Is the suit ready?"

Then drones swirled around it and dissembled the suit into fit able parts, "well, it's missing the equiptment. But I think you know where to find that stuff. I'll leave it to you and the blueprints uploaded to your file in concord. This suit will be with you until termination." The drones came to me and put them on with ease. The suit comforters inside suctioned to my skin and read my vitals, the information was read in the bottom left of my helmet's heads up display.

"Sir, I haven't known you very well. But I wish you luck out there." He said.

I stopped at the door and turned, "It's been a hell of a lot fun to serve with my Corporation, I bid thee farewell."

Fredrick stood facing a wall and saluted, I returned the gesture and walked out. The two technicians working on the data core computer got up from their and escorted me out.

"Where you going with the prototype, sir?" One asked. "the testing for firearms wasn't completed against Amarr technology.

I looked at the one on the left, "I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. I'll keep good care of the blueprints and won't let them fall into the wrong hands." The main door to the facility opened up and the cold air from outside blasted inwards. The frost gathered on my suits armour, not effecting me the slightest. The two technicians stayed back and shielded their face. I stepped into the space elevator and I was rocketed up into the vacuum of space. The clouds of moon six soon faded on the glass and I could see the mountains and the blizzard that was rolling through.

_**The engines to my drake-class hummed to life**_, the AI aboard pointed the bow to Sakulda IV. The space swirled and I was shot out of system. The planet came into view and the scout ships that were camping the gate followed me to the station, I docked and opened a comm link with the CEO that offered support.

"CEO Klana, I have a lead. I'm here for my support, have the supplies into the bay and I'll be on my way." I said.

"Shipment is in, come back with significant evidence."

Region: Molden Heath

System: Illamur

Sovereignty: Contested

The system was rather vacant except for a vessel that stood by the station, "Scan the station, we need to see who's here." The ships computer ran a quick scan and the vessel was clarified as a raven-class blattleship. It contained over five hundred crew, so I knew I was in position for a quick look on the station.

"Kromstein, get the scouts ready. We're going to board the station." I said, "It's going to be close quarters so bring HMGs and shotguns."

Kromstein, turned around to the back of the cabin and headed to tell the scouts. I tapped into datapad and the computer put itself into autopilot to dock into the station.

I got up from my chair and followed Kromstein out. He waited for me on an LAV, it would drive straight to the hangar where we would be waiting in a dropship to get onto the platform. He looked at me, he had brown hair. His chin was scarred, showing some bone below. His eyes were green, they were worn of years of death that has been seen.

"We have five others with us," He started, "I'll run the HMG, stick behind me, I think most expenses that are costed in this are covered."

I nodded, he probably couldn't see my subtle gesture from my suits bulkiness. My face was completely hidden from the others. I believed unless we actually fight, a being does not see my identity, to keep my anonymity of course.

The LAV parked in front of a drop ship, it's seats were being torn up for room of evidence that could be salvaged from the station. I got out of the LAV and stepped onto the drop ship. Cromstien followed me in and set his hand on a handle bar that was set above in the ceiling. The scouts did the same and their IDENT tags showed in my HUD. The popped up in order George, Satori, and Kasumi. George wore a Black Eagle suit, probably stolen from a Gallente transport. Satori wore a grey suit, it was nickmaned the 'Skimweave', they were inefficient suits towards the amount of power the suit could give out. Kasumi was wearing a prototype suit. Most expensive of the suits, they carried enough powergrid to energize shield capacitors to about four hundred volts of power. More shield aloud the suit to carry less armor and be quick and swift. Cromestien carried the same suit I saw him use on the Edbinger system, heavy armor plating that augmented his strength to carry heavy weapons. It was of Amarr design, having two eyeslits and rather very advanced in design.

The dropship lifted as the _Hunter _ docked into the outer part of the station, the doors to the side closed and the room became very dark. The only light sources seen through my visor were from Kasumi's and Geroge's eyeslits, Kasumi's glowed red as George's were a green. We waited in silence for the dropship to be in landing distance.

"What are we here for exactly?" Kasumi broke the silence.

"My people that I was stationed at were massacred, I'm not sure of my Mistress' whereabouts, but I need the alliances help to get back at them." I answered.

"You think it was the Caldari?" George asked this time.

"I've had history with them, the Battle of Asakai was where we clashed heads. Ever since that, matters of espionage have taken place. I've lost mysterious amounts of personnel and assets."

"Where's your alliance then, why the Rise of Legion?" Kasumi went on.

I never though about it, but I never did hear of Budsin Adar after he wanted me to find where his family went. He was my biggest asset for space command. "I think they're gong missing as well." I replied, "I don't know any other influential alliance in New Eden."

The drop ship slowed down, the side doors opened and we were suspended above the referenced 'Floor'. "Let's go," I ordered.

Cromstien jumped off the edge and landed on the floor, he scanned the area to see any objects that were nearby. "It's looks clear, jump down."

I looked over the edge and fell down. It was slightly illuminated I the station, George activated a headlight and was point lead. The light shined on the floor, a blood trail of where someone was crawling lead off into a hallway. It was wide enough for a MTAC to walk through, shell casing were on the floor.

"Lets start in that direction," I pointed to the blood trail. George went forward and we headed out.

Along the walls were several burn scars of concentrated magnetic plasma. Rail Rifles, the same weapons used on my old station. Blood splats were all over, but bodies were nowhere to be found, probably picked up from the cleanup crew. The trail soon ended at a door, where a keypad had several blood spots.

"well atleast we know the combination," Saotri said jokingly, he reached out his hand and opened the door.

I walked in first inside was several dead soldiers and a fallen civilian in the back, the lights inside here were flickering. Rail rounds left scorch marks every where, the ceiling had a turret torn from it holding and left in rubble at the floor. This room seemed to have the parts of the described voice transmission. The back had a perfect view of a warp gate and the Raven Battle Cruiser outside.

"Get that civilian body, that's our evidence." I called out. The civilian had multiple wounds to his chest. The rail rifle concentrated magnetic particles into a focused beam. It would tear through almost anything.

Cromestien lifted the lifeless body onto his shoulders and started walking out when five rail rounds struck Satori's shields. They flickered and popped, "Covering fire!" I ordered, George and Kasumi fired six rounds each from their shotgun and mutilated the mercenary shooting at us. His arm was nearly completely dislocated from the small tissue that held it together.

"Green-six down, Ahh!" He yelled. Satori was nearly out of it when they dropped, it was so sudden he got the wind knocked out him. I cupped his armpit and pulled him upright, George walked up to the dying merc and fired the last shot in the weapon. His screaming of pain was finished.

"Lets get out of here quick, Satori, carry the body Cromstein take point back to drops ship." I ordered.

Cromestien handed the body to Satori and hefted his HMG off of his strap and into position. "Keep close and don't lag behind." He said.

He walked through the door and sprayed a hundred rounds down the hallway. I could hear shields being chipped. I lifted my scrambler pistol at point and fired three rounds, a body fell as the laser burn through their armor. "Move up!"

Cromestien started walking forward, raining hell at any mercenary that decided to pop out. His gun soon started to click, out of ammo. A Mercenary popped out behind a pillar that was supporting the roof above from the vacuum of space. I fired three other rounds, the first two popped his shields and the last one went through his skull.

The dropship lowered down to the floor and opened it's doors, the system AI the automated its side turrets to spit Rail rounds at the on coming mercenaries trying to stop us. They took cover behind crates and hunkered down. I primed a Core Locus grenade on my waist and tossed it at them.

"Satori, lets move!" I yelled after him, he sprinted towards the gun ship when the Locus Grenade went off. It's power was more than I anticipated. The hull of the station was already weakened from the barrage of frigate firepower. The air that still resided in the station was sucked out into void. I hung on tight as the dropship lost it's pitch and tilted forward. The mercenaries behind crates smacked hard onto the wall. The crates soon took lift and hit the mercenaries, over a ton of weight crushing their bodies. Satori almost lost the small amount of evidence we had, he strapped the body to the gunship and heaved himself into the holding bay.

The side doors to the drop ship lifted up and closed of the hold for us. Screens appeared and offered a view of whats outside, scans were showing aggression from the stationed Raven-Class battleship. It moved six hundred kilometers and showing it's weapons starting to heat up.

"George, manually get this thing to the _Hunter_, AI is not going to get through this." I said. The raven fired a tri salvo of missiles, they swirled and tracked our drop ship. The sirens inside alarmed, red lights inside lit up. George opened a door that led to the cockpit, the ship jerked forward. Everyone nearly lost our balance, the missile salvo impacted behind us. The shockwave thundered through the cabin and almost depressurized the cabin. My ears popped, making me hear in muffled sounds.

"Commander, were docking into the _Hunter." _ George called, "We need to do it now, activate the hangar doors to open or were dead."

I lifted my arm, a hologram data pad opened up. A chart that showed several actions appeared, I selected a middle circle. The _Hunter_'s hangar doors opened on the top of the frigate. The drop ship settled down inside, the last missile impacted in magnetic field that created the _Hunter's _shields. The explosions force was disrupted.

The hatch doors opened up and I quickly ran out to the bridge. "Get the body to the medical bay and salvage any memories this body has, I'm going to get us out of system." I called out in the COMMS system.

The doors to the bridge slid open, I sat down in the captains chair and grabbed control of the frigate. I aligned the bow of the ship towards the Sakulda system, the warp engines hummed to life. The vertigo of space swirled before me and then the main hub of the Rise of Legion. I exited out of a stargate and headed towards the Sakulda station sitting in orbit.

"SKyfire CEO, you are denied permission to dock. You brought company." As soon as the dock master said that the Raven-Class ship that was shooting at us came out of warp and into system.

"Sir, more ships inbound to our vector." A capsuleer said, more vessels appeared in system, all sharing the IDENT tags as the Caldari Protectate. Their weapons heated up and aimed at the station in orbit.

"Dock master, get your ships into position." I turned the _Hunter's _topside facing the planet, "George get into the dropship. I need you guys to get off board."

"I got ya boss, were ready." He replied, the frigates hangar doors opened and the forward momentum of the _Hunter _flung the dropship towards the station. I turned the frigate back towards the on coming fleet. The Protectate fired a salvo of missiles, the trail could be seen as bright orange flickers in dark.

"Get the scouting ships to un cloak and hit them from the back." I quickly looked at the far end of the system, dreadnaughts were warping in system. They were armed for orbital support, they had small laser turrets hanging from the bottom. "Get your planetary troops ready for a fight." I called, the salvo hit me and ruptured my shields, they flickered then faded.

"Get planet side, Axton. Meet up with Subsonic Synthesis, you'll be second in command. I'll meet up with you guys in the Industrial District." General Klana said, "The capsuleers will handle the void, just get planet side ASAP."

A Dreadnaught came close to the _Hunter, _ The lasers beamed bright green then fired into my hull. The missiles ripped through the exterior, flame erupted from inside. I blocked off the hallways leading to the depressurization occurred.

"I'll be there, just upload my DNA to your clone reserves." Without it I wouldn't be able to reanimate, the old station I was at had the AI ripped out and doesn't hold my conscious memory electronically.

"The brain mapping is being uploaded to our system, you need to stay alive for a couple hours before we have you DNA blueprints." The stations master said in the COMMS.

I got up from the bridge and got to the escape pods, They were only big enough for one person and were picked up if the landed on the planet. I pushed a few buttons by the hatch doors, the hissed shut and I was jettisoned into space. I strapped myself into a seat, the harness was supposed to protect up to eighty six G's. I could feel the gravity of Sakulda IV increasing, what felt like I was only twenty eight kilo grams was now feeling of one hundred sixteen Kilo grams. The pod reached maximum velocity, the cloud layer of Sakulda IV was getting thicker, flashes of light were illuminating the skies. I was entering a storm, storms get violent here. The wind was strong enough to throw any sort of aircraft out of position.

The ground became visible and I could see where my velocity was taking me, the pod hit the horizon of a mountain, skipped and landed still into a small valley. I was probably out for six hours until I woke up.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter 3

Region: Molden Heath

System: SakuldaIV:Isokoha District

"Get those over here." A voice said, "Clear!"

A burst of electricity went through my chest. It felt like I was going to explode.

"Ok, his heart is up. One, two, three!" They lifted my body off of the ground, It felt like every bone in my body was broken, was it possible that the impact was…The left side of the gurny they set me on fell, my body erupted in pain. I slipped out of consciousness, I waited for two minutes then opened my eyes. I was in a CRU, the new clone was an exact copy of the body I just left. Even the injuries it did sustain, I lifted the hatch and walked out.

"Welcome back, sir." A soldier stood waiting for me at the CRU. He wore a caldari Medium weight-class Dropsuit.

"What's going on?" I asked, the skies were being covered in flakk. Round bursts were giving puffs of black smoke, fighters were shooting eachother, the Caldari were winning the flight fight. I had no idea who was winning the ground.

"Commander Axton, you're to link up with the Subsonic division." General Klana ordered. I acknowledged her order and followed the soldier beside me to an LAV.

"we're going to the Cargo Hub, third platoon will need your assistance. You and three others are the only immortals planet side." The LAV was made of Amarr design, its armor was coated in gold plating, they were neatly designed for carrying personnel more than actual fighting, even with the amount of actual armor plating, theAmarrdesigned it for quick mobility.

The soldier drove the LAV alongside a big main road; the world here was more undeveloped, the occasional spire sticking from the ground harvested energy from the planet for the electrical grid. It was empty until I saw the Cargo Hub, the mobile CommandCenter here was shooting missiles onto the surface, pummeling the Caldari mercenaries and Soldiers. The Protectorate had taken the Cargo hub, it was a vital asset for Capsuleers. It offered munitions depots and several Biomass fuel containers. We needed it for the Allied Dreadnaughts to drop support if they could.

The driver stopped up near several Supply Depots, "Get your stuff." He said.

I entered my PIN for my suits blueprints. A fitting with my Caldari based Commander Suit appeared, it had an IshukoneAssault rail-rifle and a M1 Core Locus Grenade. I selected it and the weapons were giving from Nanites that materialized from the structure. The Rail Rifle had a red dot sight mounted on the top. I lifted the safety from my weapon and the magazine's contents went into the chamber.

I walked up to horizon of the mountain and looked at the field, explosions ripped several structures' sides off. I ran down the edge and met up with third platoon. They were taking heavy fire from across a small developed road. The enemy had the Cargo depot on hard lockdown.

"What's the situation, where's your CO?" I asked running up to the pinned Platoon. They seemed to be in complete disarray. There were dead along a platform that was slightly higher than the floor, it was used for filling any transport vehicles.

"The enemy has us pinned down from here, we need to go for a flank." A soldier said turning his head from the fire line. Several rail rounds pounded the structures side, the pressure ripped the structures hull, raining several sheets of steel onto us.

"Get your troops on the end of the storage unit, I'll take two soldiers to flank from the right. Hit them at the same time." I ordered, I opened a comm link for the third platoon. Fifteen names showed and I ordered the squads.

"Lets move!" Two soldiers got up and went to the storage unit's edge. I moved to them and walked on to their left, "Covering Fire!" I yelled, my weapon took a quarter second to charge up but the rounds it unleashed spat hell. It fired at five hundred rounds per minute, the rounds ripped the concrete that the enemy was hiding behind. One Protectorate soldier made the mistake of getting up, ten rounds ripped his shields apart so fast he stood stunned. A soldier popped out of cover and fired a round from his Dovoulle. The round went right through his chest plate, his blood shot out the back and he fell dead.

"Frag out!" Another soldier said, he tossed a Sleek Locus Grenade. It was a small compacted explosion that shot dirt into the air at three meters.

"Move up, make the push to the interior." I didn't see what was in the loading docks of the storage unit, A Caldari LAV was parked in the middle, mounted on the turret was a 20 j Particle Cannon. It compressed particles with a projectile, particles that are in the air are put to such intense pressures that the round could puncture right through the most advanced shields the state had to offer, it had to be at such accuracy or the round was a wasted shot.

The gunner turned his attention to me and soldier crossing to get to the next cover advancement. He shot five rounds two hit behind my feet, I could feel the heated dust being kicked up into the air. One rounds hit a soldier running, his upper torso was detached and landed in a gory mess.

I lifted my Rail Rifle and charged up the weapon, it fired fifteen rounds and I released the trigger. The gunner was surprised, his shields flared and then ten rounds peppered the man right off the LAV's turret. I crouched down to the concrete platform.

I waved my hand for three soldiers to come forward, the enemy tossed a grenade from their cover. It exploded, sending micro shrapnel into my position, I could see the bits ping off the concrete and land into the dirt. My shields dropped to nearly thirteen percent. Rounds from both sides were being exchanged over my head. The sound of air crackling was terrifying, knowing that if I stood up I would probably die.

The rest of platoon moved up to me, I came up out of my cover and fired sixteen rounds into the enemy line, I didn't see anything drop, but the sound of shields being hit was heard in their direction.

"Were moving up onto the left." The other squad leader called out, the whine of Scrambler Rifles went off from the left. Lasers ripped apart any soldiers left. I popped up and saw the carnage, several soldiers tried to react. They lifted their rifles and were able to fire six each. These soldiers weren't all immortal, their armor wasn't designed to fit unaugment bodies. Their flesh was ripped by the mixture of Plasma Encased projectiles and rail rounds.

At the end of the short fire fight there were only three allies left from the squad, this platoon was almost gone. The squad leader took a blow to the face, he bled from very small wounds but they were very prominent on his right side of his face.

"Sir, thanks for helping us. We nearly got killed." He said walking up to me, he slung his weapon.

Nearly was putting it lightly, he might have been trying to lighten the platoons spirits. A platoon in this Alliance consisted of over one hundred thirty troops, this group was dwindled down to only six left.

"We need to hook up with the Subsonic division," I started, "They're said to be across the bridge towards the academy campus."

A Corporal walked up to me, "The vehicle bays are over there, get me there and we could have armored infantry."

"What's your name soldier?" I asked him,

He had Brown hair, half of it was almost completely burned off. He was bleeding from his scalp, one eye was brown and another was blue. He wore a battle suit that was wearing the insignia of the GallenteFederation, the eagle was scorched by flame on its right wing.

"Corporal Cedric Foreman, sir."

"Stay behind me, I can take more punishment." My shields recharged to eighty percent and they stopped, the capacitor must have been damaged by the Rail Rounds. "lets head to the bridge." I finished.

The bridge went right over a busy street, the street had several trucks overturned on their sides their contents all over the floor. The other end was where a Academic Facility was. Several target practice rooms were on the inside and several different tracks for vehicle training. There were plumes of smoke that was black and almost blackened the sun completely. I headed forward and hoped that we would hit little resistance.

_1 Hour After Contact_

"Move up to the left, Romeo-two move up right." I ordered, the enemy was killing any prisoners that tried to get up to run. "Romeo-three move in and focus on these targets." I lit up three HVT's, they had the rank insignia of a coronel. "You're clear to engage targets on my mark…mark!" Five weapon discharges went off, their lifeless bodies hit the floor violently.

"Cedric, there's your HAVs. Get set up and ready to go in three mikes." I ordered.

He jumped onto the tank and opened the hatch to get in with ease. He was probably trained for this sort of warfare. Mechanized infantry were vital for frontal assaults. In order for us link up with the rest of the Subsonic Synthesis division, we needed to gather what supplies were in this academy. They were held up in the main trading hub of theFaciendo District. Orders would be issued after the reclaiming of the total district.

The HAV's engine started up, the fusion generator expelled heat out the back of the chassis. The exhaust was hot to the touch. "He have eighty mm cannons, shield extenders and hardeners. I'll walk you guys in," The tank turned it turret facing due north. The Turret in technical specifications was a Rail gun, the same one used in installations. It was designed specifically for AV reasons, personnel was not a priority, "Keep the infantry off me and we'll live." The tank treads shot silt up as they gripped the dirt.

The small squad that was left of us, followed the corporal. I stood in the way back, surveying the high rise complexes that were towering above us. The many windows were excellent places for snipers to hide in. These streets were pretty barren, gun fire popped every once in a while. Muffled explosions would follow.

"Its past two hundred hours, switch to night optics." Romeo-two called out, switched on the night optics. The buildings glowed grey, my Squad showed up us glowing white figures. Their IDENT tags still showed in the blue. I looked back at the buildings and saw several figures running through the shades that covered the window.

"Were civilians evacuated from here, Corporal?"

"They should have been, we had them settled into refugee camps when the first dreadnaught broke through the Navy defensive line." He answered, the sensors in my HUD picked up large amount of movement.

A sniper round blasted the back of the tank's exhaust crate, it melted the metal casing. "Corporal, fire slugs into the building on your right!" I said taking cover to the left of the tank. The turret started spinning to its right, it glowed eerily black in my visor as the particles were getting magnetically charged. I charged my rail rifle and fired six rounds into the windows, the glass shattered and several bodies disappeared. The HAV fired a salvo of particles; it tore away a whole wall revealing the contents of inside. Twenty Caldari soldiers were scrambling through the wreck of what once was a wall; the rail gun discharged again and hit the concrete rubble. The bodies that were scrambling inside were now blown all over the interior. My weapon clicked as the sign of out of ammo echoed in my ears. I popped a new charge into the chamber and the weapon noted the reload. I charged the quarter second up time and released the whole charge canister towards any white figures glowing in the dark.

Their bodies flinched and released, in my point of view, grey liquid streams from their bodies. The scrambler rifle fire was coming heavy from my right, the laser would impact on the HAV's armor and force Nano fibers to detach from the hull, the tank was pretty impervious to small arms fire. I just happened to be getting the smallest bit of scratch they actually do to the armor plating.

I reloaded the rail gun's magazine again; my shields were being chipped away very slowly. The gauge read at thirty four percent. The amount of Nano fibers were big enough to do damage. One of the four soldiers was now bleeding from micro wounds. It was really dangerous for those without Conscious transfer implants; the Caldari soldiers tossed a M1 locus at the vehicle. It pinged and bounced, landing at the front of the soldier. It exploded, the gore mess was terrible. I looked to my right and fired sixteen rounds into the grenadier, his arm dislocated and he fell to the floor.

The Academic campus was a mess; it was now only me and the corporal who made it through alive. The other end was the Subsonic Synthesis division, pretty well organized on what people would be in what group. The Corporal floored his acceleration and parked the HAV next to aCRU; I walked up to a soldier. In my HUD he had three arrows pointing down, the division's leader.

"Sir," I said saluting. It wasn't my planet,making any other CEO or division director the head of staff, "Sky fire CEO Axton Boone, the tank I arrived with is Corporal Cedric Foreman."

"Hey, get into the first platoon. They'll need an experienced leader." He turned and walked over to fifteen LAVs parked. Their turret bays were being loaded with XT-1 fragmented Missile launchers. The division leader seems to have his hands full on what was in front of me. Before I walked to first platoon's men I tapped the leader's shoulder.

"What are we doing?" I asked,

He seemed to be irritated when I asked it, I knew we were setting a frontal assault. He turned his face to me. He had a grimy face, dirt and dust was sticking to his skin from the sweat that condensed on the surface. His hair line was darker from dirt as the sweat was more concentrated. He had blue eyes, the white was turning into bloodshot red, "Were attacking the Faciendo district, now get to your platoon commander."

I checked the ammo for my rifle, I had one magazine left. I headed to the supply depot and Nanites collected on my waist that materialized six more magazines. The platoon was sixty men strong; I had five squads at my use. One armored infantry, three squads with a mixture of Logistics and Heavy-Class frames. The last squad was made of assault, they were the best used for pushing into strong holds.

The Tacnet in my HUD updated everything into the Subsonic Synthesis computers. The squadleaders were the important asset that I needed to know. Their names appeared on a list in my HUD, Kyle La Fluer, Alex Kaidou, AlacfitzMo'Lathun, and Vespasian Andendare. They congregated near the HAV I arrived with, they were possibly curious on the Corporal that drove it. The hull was battered to near gone, the burning signs of where scrambler lasers and rail rounds chipped away the surface.

"Ok, were hitting the city," The TACNET updated the attack plan. My platoon was to insert in the frontal assault, three HAVs marked on my HUD as valuable assets, "The tanks are our way in. Kyle La Fluer's squad will be covering the flank on the right side. Alacfitz Mo'Lathun's squad will be covering our left. This is our main offense, Vespasian Andendare's squad will be the covering the rear flank, I'll be in your middle. This is a huge push people lets make it count. Your orders will be updated via the TACNET," I starting walking to some LAVs parked next to my HAVs I had in command, "let's rock and roll!"

"Hooah!" the platoon said in the comms, I looked up in the sky and saw the close moon of Sakulda IV Moon 3 coming to give us a Solar eclipse. Almost like we would have the cover of night.

"This is Starship pilot Hendrix, I'll be offering support for four hours." This attack would be best played in our favor.

_15 hours after contact- _

**TACNET UPDATE-USER 488702[COMMANDER AXTON]**

/Pilots available for BOMBARDMENT: 3\ Commander Axton is to lead the main force to break through city defenses, following orders will be updated to the following.

Cease control of orbital Elevator, this is located 50 clicks from the munitions dump. All orbital authorization is in control of Commander Axton.

Secure a solid base for forward operations, all orbital authorization is in control of Commander Axton.

Final stand will be in the far end of the Faciendo District, Onslaught Inc Division will be in vicinity[From their the CEO will be in command], all orbital authorization is in control of Commander Axton

This is our chance to take back our planet, make it count and we will have well deserved R&R.

|AtmoshpereComposition[70% Nitrogen, 12% Methane, 8.5% Oxygen, 9.25% Helium, .25% Hydrogen]

District-Faciendo/Planet IV/Sakulda System/ Solar Eclipse in progress[427 Mikes]|

_**I looked up the sky**_ it was nearly dark, the time on the planet didn't stand for darkness. I could see the edge of where this darkness ended. It was the shadow of a moon blocking the sun's light. The temperature was colder by nearly ten degrees. Three fighter jets flew overhead, their engines were near deafening. They released a small salvo of their missiles attached on their wings, the stream of smoke could be traced through the sky. They traveled into an opening to the complex, the doors that blocked the arch way were blown. Another missile impacted on a wall and sent shrapnel everywhere.

The enemy returned in kind, fighters and drop ships rose up from inside and fired their missiles. They impacted all over our scattered group of LAVs and HAVs. One missile missed my ride and smacked the earth where the LAV once stood; it did however flip a LAV end over end, the troops were launched from their seats and were crushed by the vehicles weight.

Missiles from the late shooters were taking their toll, more LAVs flipped. I saw up ahead a stream of exhaust, it impacted the dirt in front of my LAV, I flipped and landed inside the LAV. The HAVs made their way shortly after. I crawled out of the seats, and out in the open. Bullets were being exchanged both sides. Some of the LAVs that didn't get hit zoomed by me, the enemy came out of their hiding spots and rained down all their hell.

My shields were being chipped; I didn't have much Capacitor capabilities to begin with. They dropped to zero. I flinched, a mistake I happened to make in the midst of a battle. A rail round punctured my calf's armor plating; I saw blood and tissue come out the exit wound. I dropped to the floor behind the LAV, the vehicle was nearly about to explode. I reached for my waist and pulled a Nanite injector. The micro machines worked into my bloodstream, it felt like ice was traveling all over. I saw the calf cover back up and I was able to walk right, though it still hurt as if I was shot.

My shield capacitor recharged to fifty percent and stopped, the capacitors couldn't handle this new tech. Rail Rifles were going to the bane of my existence. They tore through my advanced shield capacitors as if it were like paper. It was time for me to call in assistance, even with the HAVs it would be difficult to push into the city complex. I opened my tactical map, three pilots appeared in the top right. I selected one and it opened a comm linking me to the pilot.

"Mark your target, Laser rounds are being loaded. They will impact on estimate in one mike." He said. I looked up in the sky and saw the ship that was sitting in orbit. His ship had an eery glow of lights that's flashed on and off. I moved the map to the north, there I saw the complex I was assaulting.

"I want you to port at fifty six degrees declination, and seventeen hours right ascension." This was an estimate, I didn't know much about the nautical navigation. It was close enough to my spot that I needed to be hit though.

"Solid copy, Commander, Your bombardment is dropped and is in total velocity." His comm. Switched off, I was ported over to the Platoon comms.

"Mo'Lathun's squad you're under direct impact of orbital strike. Divert your advance by fifteen meters and get down."

The sky lit up blue, as the laser beam was traveling through the atmosphere. The HAV Corporal I arrived with was too slow; he bailed his tank and ran only five meters when the beams struck the ground. I covered my ears; the flash of the amount of energy released in the impact nearly blinded me after the visors shades were knocked down. The ground shook; the shockwave blasted the LAV and knocked it upright. I slid down to my left and dodged the LAV that was going to crush me.

I opened my eyes, the visors were completely fried. I took my helmet off and saw the battlefield. It was completely covered in a cloud of kicked up silt and dirt; I could smell the odor of ionized air. My ears were still slightly ringing. I pulled up a smock that hides in my under armor, It was a catalyst that transferred nitrogen atoms into useful oxygen molecules, making it easier for me to breathe the air in the atmosphere.

I looked at where I last seen the Corporal, all that was left of Gallentean was a charred corpse. The orbital strike was off due to my miscalculation of Declination and Right Ascension. I felt regret of my errors, the only difference between me and him was one of us wasn't going to return home. I didn't know the Corporal very long, but he was the toughest soldier I ever fought alongside with.

I shook off the drop in my stomach, the platoon needed to get through the complex. The Orbital Elevator was not secure, it stood tall on the horizon of the light that shown on the edge of darkness. I looked up at the top and saw flashes of explosions. The fleet above was nearly winning; they probably expected us to be fighting the base of the structure.

I checked my weapon's condition, dust was covering it, the particles would be shoved into the projectile it shoots, so I just started heading to the front gate. Six soldiers ran up to the wall and leaned up against it.

"Sir! Were going in, follow behind!" The leader yelled, it was Quil'n the Logistics specialist I saw on the Egbinger system. He leaned out through the opening and fired his assault rifle; the other soldiers went in with the covering fire. I ran to him and smacked the wall with my back, it didn't feel very good. My current clone might be trying to repair internal damage I had no idea I had. Without my helmet's HUD I couldn't get a valid diagnosis of my vitals, shield readings were not visible, but I knew my capacitors were completely fried. Shields bent light that would try to travel through the magnetic field that surrounded a being. That was not possible for me to see, the shields also never regenerated. Flickers of electrons are usually seen when they were trying to recompose, I was immortal with no shields and going into a fight blind. TACNET would only be seen from the map that manufacturers planted on the forearm, but this would take away valuable time that I just didn't have.

Quil'n sprinted across the street, my platoon's HAVs were able to survive, all but the corporal I saw get vaporized. My platoon was following my orders; being in the formation they were ordered. I got up to behind a HAV and followed them in. We walked through the Small complex with ease, the orbital strike cleared majority of the enemy. The ones who were unlucky to survive were crying in pain, they were laid all over the ground. They must have been suffering more internal damage caused by the shock wave.

_24 hours after contact_

"Move up! The tank charged it's rail gun and blew up an enemy HAV blocking the path. The Infantry was getting hit hard, I broke from the formation and headed up a series of stairs. I looked back behind me to see a hostile soldier following me. I pulled my Combat Knife form my waist and charged after him, he tried grabbing my wrist. The blade was eight inches, it cut through his fingers and struck his abdomen. He flinched as the blade was slicing through him, he lifted his head, facing me eye to eye. He made a fist with his right hand and swung a throw at me. It smacked my face, I was slightly dazed, but reacted and threw a vicious throw to his throat.

He drew back, coughing, struggling for air. He fell to his knees, wheezing. I shouldered my rail rifle and fired three shots into the top of his skull, gray matter came out of his ears and exit wounds. I turned back around to where I was heading. I was now at a balcony, the HAV I arrived with rolled up to the edge of the balcony. A fighter jet swung down low and unleashed four missiles. They impacted the tank and it exploded violently. The sound wave disrupted the pressure in my ears, even with this muffled sound I could still hear the sounds of people crying for help.

"Medic!" They would scream as their life was drifting fast. I recovered and stumbled to the balcony's railing. The enemy rolled up in a LAV with Particle Cannon mounted on the back, it fired three rounds and blew up the last HAV in my command. I lifted my weapon, being hard to aim with my equilibrium was off put. Ten rounds hit the plating of the vehicle, four rounds struck the gunner. He fell off screaming, I only hit his forearm and calf.

I looked up to the sky to see the heavens covered in vessels of all class, their magnificent destructive power they held. My order for Bombardment were giving before I reached the elevator. Hot molten slag was about to impact on the evacuating enemy. I could see bright orange streaks raining from the night sky. The smacked the floor, a shockwave disrupting the air was seen from my position. The retreating soldiers were nothing but a smoldering crater. Their evil will be punished, the State Protectorate was gathering on borders of the Faciendo District and the Absque District. Where my third orders were to link with the Onslaught Inc division and relieve my leadership duties. I will be on my own, where I will find the one responsible for this catastrophe.

_39 hours after contact_

** I was picked up via gunship from the surface, ** the body I brought had memory recordings of who was aboard the Illamur station during the short skirmish. They though it was significant for declaration of war. They brought me up to the bureau offices in the orbiting station of Sakulda IV, the planetary defenses were mounds of rubble floating in space. Pods and escape pods were being pulled from the wreckage. One was a mercenary, he was old, white hair and seemed to be frail.

"He's this way, sir." A guard pointed to a interrogation room, the system AI was recording the conversation. Reading his pulse from different forms of detection, the AI as powerful enough to pick up brain waves and decipher the data into video memory playback,

I opened the door and nodded to the guard opening the door for me. The room was dark, only part that was lit up was the table that the mercenary sat at. "Good evening," he said with a grin.

"Greetings," I started, "Lets get short and to the point. Who hired you and what is the objective?"

He smiled more and lifted his face to speak to me, "I remember you, you were a lot more naïve back then." He chuckled, "You were also weak."

My temper slightly flared, he was danger to me. He was just trying to get into my head.

"Do you remember me, Axton? I was your contractor back in my early ages. You declined a promising job. Was it worth it?" He started again, he sat up in his seat and laid his forearms on the table.

My Comms were informing that someone wanted to speak to me, I opened it up and listened.

"Sir, were picking up a memory sequence here. You should come see this." The guard said.

I lifted my finger to tell hi I'll be back. The door opened up and they lead me to the glass pane that was keeping the mercenary at bay, it logistical patterns and they showed in a blurry image on a screen that appeared in the left.

_**Memory Playback-362**_

"_You can't walk away from this."_ He said, a person was walking off out of an office. He turned his head, he had balck hair, glasses and a very well kept battle uniform.

"Friech, your ambitions of taking over are futile. I've been killing for what…. Your enjoyment?" The body lifted his arm to his temple and shook his head, "The Federation Marines are offering a subtle sanctuary after I leave. I was supposed to be retired after the last obligation."

"You are a Corporal in the State Protectorate! I will not be told by a lesser of what is right!" He barked, saliva flew from his lip and landed on the desk.

"You're no better than Tibus, The Asakai system is lost Friech, I will not fight your battle for a lost cause." The man was rather irritated; he threw his arms in the air.

Friech lifted a data pad that had the after battle report of the Corporal, "Corporal Axtron fought Valiantly for the battle of Klingt."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, I was getting more irritated.

"You are a Deitis, correct?"

"You are not to manipulate me on my bloodline. This is over, I will be back for you. Your blood will run red in the sand, I will not forget about your crimes." I continued walking out of the room and exited the _Levithan_, Captain Friech watched my shuttle leave the Capitol Ship. His eyes glowed red with hatred in my words, he cursed himself he would do anything he can to end my Immortal life.

_**The recording on the screen**_ fuzzed out and played the brain wave patterns again, I looked at Friech sitting in the room. He was at an all low for taking contracts himself, but I needed to know who hired him.

I walked back into the room and sat back at the chair, "Captain Friech, if your still a navyman. Who hired you?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "The second you undocked the Protectorate General heard word of your departure. He hunted you down and offered a bounty on your head on the battle of Asakai," He paused to clear mucus in his throat, "I on the other hand waited for you to show back up on the grid. You did of course, and the General offered numerous contracts obligating me to kill you for turning your back on your race." He snarled.

I got up and told him that would be all, I hit my fist on the door and faced him one last time, "Hope you enjoy the prisons Friech, I hear this alliance doesn't treat them so well." He lifted his fist with the middle finger rose.

"Have fun Friech." I exited the room and tapped the guard on the shoulder. "I need the next shuttle to the Inner Circle."

"What are you going to do there?" He replied.

I scratched the back of my head, "I need to visit an old friend. Just get it ready."

**Region: CONCORD Inner Cicrcle**

The ship entered through the atmosphere, my mistress updated me on where she went after she heard about the massacre, I warned her not to visit Caldari owned space. She traveled to the Sakulda system, running the small outpost I had set up for my Corporation's research.

The thing on my mind was deemed near impossible to accomplish, I had the last pilot in my corporation, we were a "tourist" group. We wore hats to cover our implants if they showed; concord frowned on empyreans with their bloodshed. Unfortunately for me, my implants were too far from the Molden heath region where my DNA was last uploaded to, and since CONCORD doesn't support Empyrean tech, once I die, the chance of me being reanimated was very slim. I was only prepared for a one way trip.

"The place looks busy." Helen called out, she was leaning on the railing of the ship. Her black hair was in a pony tail out of the back. She was shorter than me by six inches. She wore casual civilian clothes, funny to me it was actually an advertisement shirt for the Ishukone watch recruitment. She wore a pack, it held the important tools I needed for this visit.

The port we were heading to was for the Caldari representatives of the State. We wore credentials of a married couple on vacation, being of Caldari blood we had access to walk in some parts of the embassy. It was the perfect disguise, looking around nobody really thought of us as Empyreans.

I grew my hair since the Battle of Sakulda, it was down to my eyebrows. My face was slightly scarred, but I had sunglasses on to hide my eyes. I was tired of fighting, the rest I got was a five hour down time. My chin had slightly outgrown facial hair, nothing to change my original appearance.

"Yep," I started, I pointed to a giant tower, "That's out target."

"What are you pointing at?" She asked squinting her eyes to find it.

"The tower, it houses all government represntatives. My target is this guy," I handed her a datapad with the portrait of an officer.

"is this the guy?"

"Yes, and he's supposed to be here. Just follow my lead."

The tourist vessel stopped at port and let us off, several tourist guides were in line with their numbers held on datapads. My wrist's Neo comm. Said I was part of group sixteen, the list in what prder we would be visiting was not in my favor.

"We'll need to find a way out of the group." I said, Helen slipped her arm through mine and we walked onto the platform with the crows of people.

"Welcome to The State Embassy, follow me and we'll begin our tour," a lady said.

We followed the leader to the entrance hall, here were several guards covering an ambassador, his face was similar to the one on my data pad. I had a pretty good feeling this was General Ortrera.

"That's the guy, Helen." I said to her in her ear. I pointed off in the distance to the figure walking down a flight of stairs.

"Well, let's get him," she said, "Excuse me where are the lavatories in this facility?"

"they're down the hall to your left, ninth door on your right." The guide answered, she pointed down a corridor. Coincidentally it was one floor below where Ortrera was walking.

"Thank you very much." She replied back with a smile, "Come on." She pulled my arm and we walked to the restrooms. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. I looked both ways and slipped in after her. She had I plasma torch and a set of nova knives. I made a slight smile at her choice.

"I'm going to cut through the crate here," She looked at her pad and made a assumption which room the former General would be. "He'll be two meters of to your right." She stared the torch, it's heat disrupted the heat in waves. Sparks started flying from the weld and the crate dropped. I quickly went under and caught it. It weighed a possible eighty four kilos. I carefully set it down and reached into the pack for the Nova Knives.

"Thanks for doing this for me, if you get out of here. My corp is still functioning and will need your assistance." I said, pausing at the vent duct.

"Don't worry about it, they killed Budsin. I have no problem dying for your cause." She smiled one last time, "Good luck."

I lifted myself up and sat up in the duct, "Put this grate back up, even if I don't make it back."

She struggled to lift the grate, I handed my hand down to assist. I used one arm and pulled it back into it's original position.

The nova Knives I had used electrical patterns to super heat the blade, it allowed easy cut through motions. I activated the blade, it hummed and gave off a slight orange hue in the darkness I was in. I got to my hands and knees to start getting to my target. The grate covering the room of destination was only lightly screwed in. I slowly opened it, I could see a better view of the room.

Formal General Ortrera was sitting at a desk filling out paperwork. The grate made a slight squeak, but wasn't loud enough to startle him. I got out from the vent duct, I rose my blade to shoulder level. His life was so easily in my control, but the situation could be played either way.

Without any known reason he swiveled his chair around, he apparently knew of my arrival. In his hand was a Ion pistol, he discharged a round at me. I caught a bit of it in my leg, I didn't hesistate, I quickly swung the knife toward his head. I missed, I could smell the odor of singed hair. He reacted and swung his arm upwards, knocking the blade from me. The Nova Knives flew and impacted a wall.

I swung my right arm into his chest, my strength knocked him from the chair he was sitting in. He stumbled and lay on the floor. I took advantage of this, I kicked his ribs in. He coughed up crimson, his life was almost over.

I didn't realize the damage done to my own body, my pant leg was soaked in blood. The round didn't hit it's terminal velocity and didn't change into a plasma. I was full of adrenaline I didn't even notice. My adrenaline high went down, I could feel the pain settle in. I limped over to the Nova Blade, my hand covering the wound. I picked it up and walked back to Ortrera, he was laughing.

"Old friends coming to pay me a visit," he coughed some more blood from his mouth, he smiled and showed his white grin. "I thought you would have gotten me sooner."

The former General rolled over and faced me, he fired three Ion shots at me. All three hit me, one to my abdomen, another to the leg, and the last impacted my forearm. I lumped over and hit the floor. I laid on the floor, I felt life drifting from me. So light headed, I felt like I was flying. I knew I was still alive, the pain was all but too surreal. I lifted my head and looked at the general getting up slowly from his crimson puddle. I looked at the nova blade, it still hummed orange. I grabbed the handle and threw it as hard as I could with what ever strength remained. The blade caught him off guard and cut through his neck. His limp body fell, his life had finally ended.

I laid flat on the floor, my life was too drifting from conciousness. All I felt was sudden vertigo. I actually felt _Darkness._


End file.
